


Seashell Hearts

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Illustrated, M/M, Merfolk AU, Merman Dean, Podfic Welcome, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: The story of a merman named Dean who got caught in a fishing net, and the human named Cas who saved him. Prepare for a cuteness-induced toothache, and enjoy the accompanying chibi artwork. ♥





	Seashell Hearts

This is the story of a merman named Dean and a human named Cas who didn't believe in merfolk. On a stormy day, the current pushed Dean to the surface, and he was caught in a fishing net. I wish I could say that they threw him back, but the people who caught him only thought about themselves.

They kept Dean and put him on display in a tank and charged money to see the "sea monster." Luckily for him, a skeptical man named Cas saw the line of people waiting to see a sea monster and thought it couldn't be true. Cas the skeptic wanted to see what fake plastic thing was in the tank, so he bought a ticket to see inside. Instead of a hoax, though, he saw Dean – and he was in love at first sight.

It made no sense. He didn't believe in mermen, or love at first sight, but they were both here today. Cas went back home, but couldn't stop thinking of the handsome merman with the freckles and green eyes. He had looked so sad...

Dean, meanwhile, was left in the tank under a sheet during the night. That night he couldn't stand being trapped anymore, and he crashed against the walls of the tank until it tipped off its stand and broke into shards of glass!

The glass cut Dean's tail, but he stubbornly tried to drag himself out the door anyway. Luckily for him, Cas the love-struck had just come back and broken in with a flashlight, determined to steal himself a merman and set him free.

But Dean's tail was hurt, and he could not swim away.

Cas brought him to his tiny apartment, and Dean stayed in the bathtub in cool water until his tail healed. He could not speak out of water, and wished he could tell Cas his name, and that he had to go home to his baby brother, Sammy. Sammy had never been left alone so long, and he must have been scared. It was Dean's job to look out for him.

Cas was kind and took good care of Dean, and after a week, the merman was well enough to go home. Cas wrapped him in his trench coat and carried him to the car, and they drove to the beach. The ocean was stormy. Dean was so excited to be free again, and Cas was happy to see him smile.

Cas carried Dean to the water's edge, and suddenly Dean began to flop his tail and wave excitedly. When Cas looked out into the sea, he saw a tiny merboy's big hazel eyes watching him from behind a nearby rock. Sammy was scared that a human had Dean, but Dean looked happy enough.

Dean and Cas looked at each other, and Cas finally realized why Dean was so eager to go home. He put Dean into the water, and the merman darted over and wrapped his little brother in his arms. It was a happy, sweet thing to see, but Cas's heart was aching. Dean was going away.

Dean whispered something to Sammy, and the merboy nodded and dove under the water. Cas waited for Dean to do the same, thinking this was the last time he would ever see him. Instead, though, Dean swam back over to where Cas still stood waist-deep in the water.

Cas tried to smile, but it was a sad one. He was going to miss Dean. Instead of swimming away, though, Dean offered his hands. Cas didn't know what would happen, but he trusted Dean, so he placed both hands in his.

Dean swam backwards and gently tugged them both out to sea until Cas's feet no longer touched the ground. There were many tales of merfolk luring people to be drowned, but Dean only wrapped his arms around Cas and twirled them in the water, like a dance.

Castiel was swept along, and he could smile without sadness now. Dean was so happy, and he didn't want to just leave Cas. Then Dean kissed his cheek and met his eyes. Was that okay? Cas stared back, blushing, and he leaned to kiss Dean's cheek, too.

Dean let go of him at last, catching the fading kiss on his cheek with his hand. He smiled at Cas one last time and slipped below the water.

Cas had a feeling he would see his merman again, so he came back to the beach the next day. In the very spot where he had carried Dean to the water, there was a perfect heart arranged in seashells. Yes, they would see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I hope you've enjoyed the lil chibi artwork as well. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
